The Elements Princesses
by Ayano Haruko
Summary: Elesis, Lire and Arme are Princesses of 3 different Elements. People are chasing and hunting them, but they never knew they were being protected... Arme X Las, Elesis X Ronan, Lire X Ryan. Amy and Jean will appear if readers want them to. *ON HOLD*
1. Introduction xD

**Hehehe... The patcher to the game is currently loading so i was getting bored... So, i thought, why not writte (or maybe type) out my idea for this NEW story~!! Since no one really requested, I'll make this one....an ArmeXLas again!! Wohoo~!! XDDD....Okok, I'll try making it more to ElesisXRonan again!-sigh- anyways, enjoy! Now, I'll be working on 2 stories which are : ONE: this one :) ... TWO: .... Oh just go to my profile and see. I wrote 3 other Grand Chase stories for your infomation... AND DON'T FORGET TO ADD ME IN GC! :D**

**Oh and sorry if u think anyone is kinda OOC or something... Ok so let's do the summary and then a little info about the story before you read...**

**SUMMARY:  
Elesis, Arme and Lire, 3 bestfriends in highschool, lives a normal highschool-girl-life untill....They found out they had special powers! They all have an element power to control! How _cool_ could life get? Oh, it was just the beggining of the end... They never knew they were being chased...._and _protected...**

**NOTE :  
-Elesis'es powers are connected to fire.  
-Lire's powers are connected to wind  
-Arme's powers are connected to water.  
-AMY and JEAN does not exist, unless I get reviews, readers'es request for them to appear.  
-If anyone wishes to be in the story, send me a private message and give out your full _AND _prefered nickname(what name everyone else to call you by[ITS FOR THE STORY. DON'T GIVE YOUR REAL NAME =_="]), age, gender, (maybe) characteristics(unless you don't care about your characteristics and just want me to take care of your actions and everything else, don't give out a characteristic), and whom you wish to have a relationship with (EXMPL: Friends/bestfriends, cousins, siblings, or anyother... Do NOT request to be a couple with ANY of the main 6 characters! For your wish, will _not _be granted :( !!), and describe a little of how you wish your character to look like :)  
-DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW :D**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER ONE : FAITHFUL MEETING

"Ahhhh!! I am late for school!!" Arme, a junior in highschool, exclaimed as she ran to school.  
(A/N: I don't know much about highschool/middleschool and all those. I'm from malaysia. There's no 'senior' or 'junior' here so please inform me if there was any mistakes :D )

Suddenly, Arme ran over a rock.

"Aaaahhhhh!!" she screamed. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for pain to come, which never did. She felt her hands being held back, preventing her from falling forward. Slowly, re-opening her eyes, she saw she was a long way from falling. The 'hand' that was pulling her from falling, pulled a little more for Arme to get back on her feet.

"Oh th-" Arme started to thank, but paused and stared at the one who saved her, when she turned her head around. It was a teenage boy who looked about the same age as her. He had silver messy hair, with silver eyes so deep, anyone could just stare and drown in them (A/N: Like the sentence? xDDDDD) He wore a plain white, long sleeved shirt with rugged jeans (A/N : -thinks- Actuarly, i never knew how that would look like o_o ... I just kinda wrote it out xD).

"Watcha' starrin' at?" He said with a rough(A/N: not meaning to be rude though) voice.

"O-oh! Ah, I meant to say thank you." Arme retreat her hand and bows.

"Just be more careful next time. I wouldn't _always _be there to save you" he said with a tiny smirk (A/N : O_O "wow"?) which Arme blushed at. Suddenly remembering something, ...

"Oh my god!!" Arme said, standing straight again. She looked at her watch.

"Aaaaahhh!! I am_, _super, duper, _KA-DOOPER - BOOPER _LATE!!! AAAA" Arme said as she bows once again before dashing of.

After Arme was out of sight, two shadowy-figures appeared beside the silver-haired boy.

"Are _you_ lucky enough to _actuarlly_ talk to Arme!" One said.

"Arghh...I'm sooo jealous!" The next said.

"Poor you, lucky me! I win" The silver haired said, teasingly while sticking his tounge out at the orange-head which face's was red, holding anger.

"What ever. Just don't touch Elesis or your dead" The first one said.

"Like I'd ever want to" The silver-haired replied.

"Guys, another attack, straight ahead!" The orange-haired warned. The silver-haired guy taking out claws(A/N: Las's 2nd job/3rd class), the orange-haired taking out a moon-shaped sword (A/N: What the hell was the name again? Scenth? Something....its Ryan's 1st Job/2nd Class), and the blue-haired taking out a glaive (A/N : Thats the right name, right? Right? Arghh....i totally s_ck at the guy characters in GC. The highest is only a lvl 11 Ronan [lol]). Their bodies getting into a position, ready to fight.

Then the next second, a few guys, ninja-looking (lol) came attacking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That was just the intro/Epilogue. I might make some more but please leave a review and tell me how bad it was(lol again) THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Arme! Water Element's Princess!

**Hope you enjoy this story :)  
**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**RECESS, HIKARI HIGHSCHOOL**_

"Man! Teacher Lun was just playing ol' mean!" Arme said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Hehehe....she wouldn't go all devilish if you weren't late!" Lire said,

"...AGAIN" Elesis finished Lire's sentence as they both burst to laughter.

"Hey!" Arme puffed her cheeks.

**_SWIMMING CLASS TIME_**

_"W-whyyyy!!!!"_ Arme exclaimed.

" "WHYYYY" do you hate swimming so much? The water feels so nice!" Elesis exclaimed (A/N: I was at a hotel when I wrote this, and, guess what? I was waiting for my sis, and we're going swimmng o.o .... XD)

"She doesn't hate water but she's _SCARED _of it!" Lire corrected Elesis.

"Oooooh" Elesis said with the ' :O ' face.

**LATER ON**

"Okay, class. Listen up!" Teacher Yuii, their swimming lesson teacher, claps 2 times to grab the class'es attention. Immediatly, everyone's head shot to her.

"I will call a few names and you will race 3 laps around the pool, here..." Teacher Yuii points out the starting line, "...to there" she next pointed to the other side of the pool. Arme already shivered.

"Nana" Teacher Yuii called first. (A/N: Yeah, from 'Grand Chase Game Fanfic' If you ever read that xD...)

"Nami, Shira, Koko, and..." The teacher paused, adjusted her spectacles and said,

"Arme"

Arme almost petrified, thanks to Lire for giving her a quick push to pull her back to reality. She gave her towel to Elesis who was close by and stepped up to the starting line.

"Get ready.." alarmed teacher Yui.

_"_Get set..."

"GO!"

_SPLASH_

All the others.... Nana, Nami, Shira and Koko was almost finishing half the first lap but Arme, she just dived in.

Under the water, she almost drowned when...

A blue mark suddenly appeared on her lap, alittle above her knee. It was a wave-looking mark that was 3 lined, stacked closely ontop another.

"Wh-wha...?!" Arme said. 'Wait, did I just SAID something?! Under the WATER?!' she thought. The blue wavey mark shined a bright light blue and that was when Arme had more confidence to swim.

3...

Arme rise above the water

2...

She took a very deep breath

1...

She went back down, and before a split second, she was already finishing her 2nd lap.

_0:05_

Was teacher Yuii's timer when Arme had finished 3 whole laps. Her classmates'es jaws drop open wide. When she rose above, Elesis, put a towel around her neck and then with Lire, taking her to the washroom.

"_WHAT _just happend?" Elesis asked, straight away.

"Umm....A miracle?" Arme, dumbfoundedly answered. Elesis, using her hands slapped her forehead

"I thought you were afraid of the water!!" Lire said.

"Okay, speak up!" Elesis said, sounding more serious.

"Uhh....L-look here.." Arme said sttuteringly, as she pointed to her lap. The wave-mark was still there, though it wasnt shinning anymore.

"What the-" Elesis was confiused.

"Umm....'Nice tatoo' should I say?" Lire jokingly said.

"This tatoo, I mean mark, I mean tatoo, I mean....argh! What ever it is called!" Arme said angrily. A giggle was heard from Elesis and Lire.

"Just now when i dived in, the mark, tatoo, mark....What Ever!!!" again, Arme shouted.

"Just..." Elesis said but paused because of a laughter, then continued "...just continue your story" Elesis said.

"It shinned a bright, briiiiiight light blue, light, then it was like, my feet swam it's self!" Arme said, amazedly. Elesis and Lire looked at eachother, than back towards Arme.

**_HIKARI HIGHSCHOOL LIBRARY_**

"Soooo, what would be the tags for infomation on this wierd mark, I mean, ta- Ooooh here I go again. What ever it is called" Arme said, this time realising she would blabber on none stop.

"Lets just write..." Elesis said,

"...Martoo!" Arme suggested.

"Huhh??" Elesis and Lire looked the 'confiused' look at Arme.

"It's a mix of MARk and taTOO" Arme explained.

"Or- or maybe Tark??" Arme suggested again. Elesis and Lire just sweatdrop, anime style as Arme kept suggestion more and more words that has something to do with MARK and TATOO.

"Okay, let's just-" Elesis said, trying to stop Arme but she beats Elesis again.

"Or maybe- maybe-" Arme said, but Lire closed her mouth with her hand.

"That's enough." Lire said, who, then looked at Elesis.

"Just describe the look of this tatoo- mark- Arghh!! I'm affected!!" Lire said. Elesis laughed.

"It's not a tatoo, thats positived. We'll just call it mark then" Elesis said with a smile.

"Brainhead!" Lire and Arme exclaimed together to Elesis.

_**LATER ON**_

"Okaaay..." Elesis said.

"Here's what it says..." She continued (A/N: Just for your infomation, they were searching in the internet for infomation on the mark or tatoo. I my self don't know what to call it so it's up to you readers but i think it's a mark, right? Cause tatoos are things u put, intentionally but the one on Arme's lap pops right outta' no where! :D)

"...Aqua..." Elesis read the title as Arme and Lire closen up and opened their ears.

"...The mark that is wave-looking, blue in colour, 3-lined, stacked up closely among one-another and is placed at the lap..." Elesis read

"...on the Princess ... Of The Water Element??" Arme continued the sentence with a question-mark. Elesis and Lire looked at Arme.

"Wh-what?" Arme asked.

"N-nothing..." Lire said, for herself and Elesis. Elesis looked back at the computer screen and continued reading.

"...The mark represents a person who was, is and will be the Princess Of The Water Element. The mark on a person who was, will start fading (from the lap), from the very second the person has stopped being the Princess, or, has another, been chosen to take this one's place. The person who will, the mark will appear from the day this one is borned but won't be viewable by others, nor' this one's self. It will be viewable at 100% once the day for this one's turn to be the Princess, has come. For the one who is, they will have the ability to control water. They will be the ones to rule the Water Clan. (A/N: Is this from Naruto? Sorry but if any of this sound like it's been copied, this is 100% my idea,)." Elesis reads.

"Water Clan?" Arme and Lire read together.

"It's...oh there it is...I'll have to skip a pharagraph if you want to go straight to info on the Water Clan." Elesis said.

"Let's just skip. We'll read that one after." Lire said.

"So what does it says?" asks Arme.

"The Water Clan" Elesis reads.

"The Water Clan is a group of people who, like the Princess, can controll water but with a limited ability, unlike the Princess who can do anything with water. The village of Zeizolyowa, that's the villagers are the Water Clan, is located a little on the North from the area of The Spirits Of Light.  
It is covered by waves as the shields, that was created by the First Princess Of The Water Clan, her highness, Ayaka Sayuna. The Water Clan's popularity has been decreasing 30% from the second her highness, MeiNa Ling's(the last Princess that appeared, though had passed on)  
Aqua Necklace had stopped shinning years ago. Now, the Water Clan is looking for their new Princess."

"A-qua-Ne-cklace?" Arme said.

"Look. It's at the paragraph we skipped." Lire pointed out.

"I'll read that next." Elesis said.

"...Aqua Necklace..." reads the title.

"Aqua Necklace is a necklace that will be given to Princess Of The Water Element, by her guardian protector, that has been given the title 'Silver Tears' once the time has come. The Aqua Necklace will give the accurate telling for if the Princess'es time has come, is still, or has passed. If the Princess'es time is still, it will shine. If the time has passed, the necklace will not shine any longer and a few cracks will be viewable. If the Princess has done her duty correctly and well, she will be rewarded with a gift, which won't be allowed for anyone to know, until the Princess has completed her task."

"Sooo....am I...?" Arme said.

"Only one way to figure it out." Lire said.

"Let's see....ah, here it is! There's info for the new Princess. But...I can't understand the writting!" Elesis said.

"Let Arme have a see. It might be that she is the new Princess, and could understand" Lire said. Elesis went aside and Arme took the sit infront of the computer.

" Can you read it?" Elesis asked.

"Yeah." Arme said.

"Read it aloud." Lire asks.

"Yume tohi basho, nado yoki sayoka lowana soba ni katta sumi te ru..." Arme reads but cut by Elesis.

"-What in the world are you saying?!"

"I'm... reading it"

"We don't understand" Lire said.

"That's what it says." Arme said.

"Oh....ofcourse, it YOU, so YOU understand." Lire said,

"It's me...What?" Arme said.

"_Your _the new Princess!" Elesis and Lire said aloud together.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Liked it? :D


	3. The Black Cat

**Please review!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Your the new Princess!" Elesis and Lire said together.

"Wh-what?!" Arme sttutered.

"Well, the mark is on YOU! There's no doubt" Elesis said.

"B-but....I hate water!" Arme exclaimed.

"We must try." Lire said.

_**AFTER SCHOOL, IN THE SWIMMING POOL(PLACE)**_

"You must try!" Lire said.

"Whaaaaaat?! You said _we_!" Arme exclaimed.

"No more delaying!" Elesis said as she pushed Arme inside the water.

"Kyaaaaah!!!" Arme screamed as she went in forcedly. Inside the water...

Arme heard Elesis and Lire asking her to try and breathe. She tried and....

"I...I can!" Arme said. Above the water...

"No doubt about that. She's the new 'Princess'" Elesis said.

"How cool." Lire next. Back inside...

Aqua (A/N: If you don't remember, thats the mark's name) started shinning again. As Arme touched it...

Later on when Arme re-rised,

"Wow..." Lire said.

"Sexeh' lookin' there, Arme!" Elesis teased in the 'woo-woo' type of voice.

"Wh-what...?" Arme said. Then she realised...she had changed clothes. (A/N : Just imagine the battle mage's costume. Remember? Savior, Nova and Battle mage has their own armor set. That includes somefew others. And Elesis said Arme was sexy because, well, as I recall, the costume shows out Arme's belly, right?)

"Oh my god!!' Arme exclaimed.

"Arme! Relax!" Elesis said.

"Arme, try to...controll the water?" Lire requested to see water being controlled.

"I-I'll try..." Arme said as she puts her hand on the water. Lifting her hand, the water rised with it. Lifting it higher, the water that followed her hand had lost contact with the water in the pool. The water Arme had lifted had formed a water-ball, that's floating inbetween Arme's hands.

"Cool!" Elesis and Lire said, stars in their eyes. _It would be cooler if it could've turn to a weapon...A staff maybe? I've always wanted to be like those magicians in fantasy stories! _Arme thought.  
Suddenly, tiny streams of water from the pool started gathering in the water ball Arme is holding, and it started forming a Staff.

"Wow" Elesis and Lire's jaws drop wide.

"Wow indeed!" Arme said as she looked at the staff that was made of water, though the appearence of water had vanished.

"So...how do I...umm....'dissolve' this 'transformatin' again?" Arme said. Immediatly, she was in her school uniform, that was DRY.

_**LATER ON, ARME'S WAY GOING HOME**_

"Wow, was that ever a normal day at school?!" Arme said to herself. Suddenly, a black cat that's body was filled with bruises, came out of the bush and landed right infront of Arme.

"U-uh...." Arme kneeled down. When she first touched the cat, the cat hissed (the cat-type of hiss) but when their eyes met, the cat's head immediatly drops down and the cat moved it's sight somewhere else. Still lying down, Arme carried(the way people carry babies. You really can carry a cat this way) it.

"Are you hurt?" Arme ask, not expecting an answer. Arme, knowing she could do anything with water, guessing she could even summon it, so she did. Then she thought it might be better to just bring the cat home for a few days.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I just feel I must" Arme said as she pats the cat that is holding back the pain from the touch Arme had been giving him on the bruises.  
As Arme was out of sight, in the bushes the cat had came out from...

"What the hell?!" The blue haired guy cursed.

"Damn he's a lucky one." The orange haired, joined in.

"Yeah. I mean, getting hit by Elena, badly injured, next being cursed into a cat, then getting treated by he's clan's own PRINCESS?! I mean, is Arme stupid or what? The saying goes 'Black cats bring bad luck'!" The blue-haired continued.

"Ehm-ehm!" The orange-haired faked a caugh and hits the blue haired with his hand.

"Are you crazy or your just ready to die, not loving your life anymore? She's the Water Clan's PRINCESS! You'll be dead if one of their clan heard that. Especially if Las heard you! And it's Arme-SAMA to YOU!" (A/N: sorry, had no more chances of keeping their identities from you readers. Though, it should be obvious enough that they were Las, Ronan and Ryan, right? Oh, and 'sama' is a japanese grammar thingy. You add 'sama' at the end of the name of a person you respect, or in this case, SHOULD respect.)

"Yeah yeah, what ever!" Ronan said.

"Come on. Let's follow her." Ryan suggested.

"Na-ah! I'm going to Elesis. Let's leave Las to her. She already knows her powers anyway! She can take care of her self and Las." Ronan said.

"You have a point. And Lire and Elesis, and Arme are meeting back up tomorrow anyway. They got the school thing." Ryan said.

"You know..." Ronan started.

"What?"

"Uh...nevermind" Ronan said as he went on rooftops, going to Elesis'es house. Ryan, next went another way to Lire's.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's all for now :D... Anyway, Wow? Abyss Knight is released in NA America!! COOL!!**


	4. Las & Arme

**Nothing to say... On with the story then xD  
****___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**ARME'S HOUSE/ROOM**_

"Here we are, kitty-cat. This is my room. Good thing my family actuarly loves cats...te-hee!" Arme said as she puts the cat on her bed  
(A/N: Kitty-cat, you better don't poop! We're going to use the room for many scenes in this story!  
Las: -comes out with cat costume- meow ._. )

"Meow" purred the cat as it went of the bed, to the floor and rubbed it's body to Arme's leg.

"H-hey, that tickles~!" Arme laughs.

"Okay, okay. Let's get you bathed. Then I'll rub some medicine on you and bandage." Arme said.

"Meowww" again, the cat purred as a sign of agreement.

**_AFTER THE KITTY-CAT (xD)'s BATH_**

"Ughh...it's so hard to bandage you!!" Arme said as the cat tried to struggle out.

"Hold still!" Arme shouted. Immediatly, the cat stops struggling.

"Good kitty" Arme complimented as she finished the bandaging.

"There....aww...you don't look to good." Arme said, pulling the cat onto her lap and pats it's head. The cat purred.

"Wow, you sure purr alot don't you?" Arme said with a tiny giggle as she continues to pat the cat. Then, she went out the balcony. She closed her eyes, letting the cool night air breeze hit her face, while still patting the cat. Re-opening her eyes, she gazed at the moon.

"A full moon. Nice isn't it?" Arme said to the cat, again, not really expecting an asnwer. The cat insisted though, and replied with another 'meow'. SUddenly... the cat twitched it's ears everywhere.

'_Danger!' _The cat, or may I now recall as Las, thought. He's cat eyes, looking left right, up down, everywhere, waiting for an unexpected attack.  
Suddenly, a large group of Anmount Scouts (that's how u spell it right?) appeared, all on rooftops of houses near Arme's house. Arme, squeasing the cat, gasp.

One of the Anmount Scouts was about to attack her, but suddenly...

_SLASH_

The silver-haired figure Arme met earlier, stoped the attack with his daggers. He looked at Arme.

"Heh...I thought you knew about your powers...._princess" _he said. Within a split second, all the Anmount Scouts were slottered and their bodies vanished into thin air. Las, who finished is job, went onto Arme's balcony.

"A-are you....uhh..." Arme was too shocked to say anything. Then, Las took out a necklase (imagine the wind necklace in the game, though the picture on it is the Aqua Mark)  
Las knelt down, his left hand(that was holding Aqua Necklace) higher than his head(on the level of Arme's waist).

"..Silver Tears....here to serve and guard you, to protect your life with my own." Las said. The Aqua Necklace suddenly brighten up.

"It's your turn... to rule the Village of Zeizolyowa...the Water Clan..." Las continued, still in his earlier position. Arme, taking it, puts it on.

"I-i can't wear this in scho-"

"You need not wear it, but just bring it with you." Las said, not yet standing up.

"Please, stand straight." Arme said. Las, following his princess'es order, stood straight.

"Are....are you that... black cat...?" Arme asked, noticing some of the bandages. Las nods.

"Are you feeling better?" Arme asked another question, trying to sound polite. Her question, again, answered by Las with a nod.

"Is...is there...anywhere I could stay around the house, because it would be safer if I'd be close around you at all times... More coming attacks like just now are expected near the future, with more monsters because the Queen of the monsters are currently boosting up for her next big attack." Las said.

"Big attack?" Arme asked.

"Ah yes," Las said.

" _"Ah yes," _what?" Arme asked.

"Before you, Princess Arme, our past Princess, Princess MeiNa Ling," Las said.

"Wait, how many Princesses were there before me?" Arme asked.

"Well... That I don't know, sorry." Las appologized.

"N-no reason to appologize" Arme said.

"So....can you continue about...Princess...emm... MeiNa?" Arme requested.

"Ofcourse, Princess Arme." Las said. Arme was irritated.

"Please, stop being so formal! Just call me Arme! A-R-M-E, _AR_-ME" she spelled out and pronounced her name.

"Ofcourse, P-"

"Ahah! That's already TWO wrongs! First, saying 'ofcourse' with that voice, na-ah, to formal. Two, you were about to say Princess weren't you?" Arme pointed out. Las nods.

"Just say "Sure, Arme"....try it"

"S-sure...Ar...-me" Las said. Arme smiled. Las smiled back.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gomene! Too lazy to continue. This would do.... for now :)


End file.
